Built For This
|artist= |year= 2013 |mode= Solo |dg= |nogm= 4 |pc= to |gc= to |lc= |mashup=Robots |pictos= 123 (Classic) 85 (Mashup) |perf= Céline Baron File:Celinebuiltforthis.png |kcal=22 |dura=3:14 |nowc = BuiltForThis (Classic) builtforthis_mashup (Mashup)}}"Built For This" by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with pink braided hair, which has blue highlights striped around the sides of her head. She wears a pair of pink-and-black striped sunglasses, a light green-and-blue long-sleeved crop top, a pair of red-and-black striped pants with gold crosses, and a pair of cyan blue shoes. She also wears a gold necklace around her neck. At few points she turns black and white. Background At the beginning, the dancer comes out of a robot. Then the background has a triangle before the chorus. Then, a patterned background with clones of the dancer, highly resembling the music video. In the verses there are two fuchsia robots like the one of the beginning in front of a background with blue and fuchsia lines, and two other clones of the dancer. Gold Moves There are 4''' Gold Moves in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4: Put both arms in the air, like a flexing pose. The fourth gold move is the final move for the routine. Gold Move 2: Pat your chest and take one step back. Built For This GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 Built For This GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 cgE5dqy - Imgur.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 G5mSCjw - Imgur.gif|Gold Move 2 Mashup Built For This ''has an unlockable Mashup with the theme '''Robots' and features robotic dancers and moves. Dancers * Satisfaction * #thatPOWER ''(Extreme) * ''Satisfaction * Idealistic * #thatPOWER ''(Extreme) * ''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * Satisfaction * Idealistic * #thatPOWER ''(Extreme) * ''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * Pump Up The Volume * Video Killed the Radio Star * It's You * Satisfaction Community Remix Built For This has a Community Remix on Just Dance 2015. The following are featured: *Luisfer26756 Panama * chtumix89 Mexico * vittol Brazil * gonzalez778 Chile * LeonBatista13 Brazil * Marielza Brazil * Prometheus31820 France * Moogly-H Zealand * superbkillaaah1 USA * xByM3 Brazil * Just Dawid Australia * Julia Hazama 11 Brazil * ThermicThrone34 Singapore * RAS310 USA * KikiSomerhalder Germany * Ferch12 Mexico * leonardolozano Brazil * Fslifer Brazil * PigBag79 USA * GiannisInLove Greece Dance Quests Built For This appears in the following Dance Quest: * Royal Appearances in Mashups Built For This appears in the following Mashups: * Uptown Funk (Behind The Scenes) * Cheap Thrills (Sunglasses) Party Master Mode Built For This ''has a party master mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance. ''(Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch.) * Built For This * Charismatic Distress/Cute Slide/Slider/Robotic Training * Ragga Shake/Cute Ramble/Back To Front/Side Of Sorrow * Bright Circles/Dark Stand/'Holding Out for a Hero'/'Summer' * Ignore Me/Oh lala/Sexy Mill/Cyborg Balance * Snap The Rythme/Elbow Dance/Futuristic Cross/Puppet Disorder * Super Snap/Groovy Shake/Shoot The Light/Excentric Walk * Violent Walk/Hipster Gym/'Maps'/'Summer' * Robotic Puppet/Double Boogie/Feel The Beat/Orchestra * Bright Circles/Dark Stand/Follow Me/Too Cool For You * Ignore Me/Oh lala/Sexy Mill/Cyborg Balance * Snap The Rythme/Elbow Dance/'Birthday'/'Maps' * Super Snap/Groovy Shake/Shoot The Light/Excentric Walk * Wild Punch/Punk Smash/Robotic Slide/Rainy Loop * Shake It/Salsa Girl/'Holding Out for a Hero'/'Birthday' * Bright Circles/Dark Stand/Follow Me/Too Cool For You * Ignore Me/Oh lala/Sexy Mill/Cyborg Balance * Snap The Rythme/Elbow Dance/Futuristic Cross/Puppet Disorder * Built For This Captions Built For This'' appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Charisma Shake * Fashionable Shake Trivia *This is the third song by Becky G in the series; after Oath (as a featured artist) and ''Can't Get Enough. *This is the first Becky G song not to be a DLC. **This song is the only one to have background dancers. **This song is also the only one to not feature any other artists. *This is one of the very few songs from the main series to take many elements from the music video. *At the end of the routine when the dancer turns into a robot, it appears to say "Built for this" before floating up. *The dancer strongly resembles the one from the Extreme version of Blurred Lines and the one for Mr. Saxobeat (As for facial expressions). * P4 from Macarena is wearing the same pair of shoes as the dancer for this song. *On the PAL cover of the game, the dancer is wearing differently shaped shoes (as seen with a larger version of the picture) and is not wearing her glasses. * There was a photo leaked of the dancer for this song when Just Dance 2014 came out. * The Mashup features 4 non-robot dancers: #thatPOWER Extreme, Pump Up The Volume, It’s You and Video Killed the Radio Star. * The dancer lips syncs the line "You're the truth to me". * In the Mashup, some left armed moves from Video Killed the Radio Star are counted for on the Wii U, while on other consoles, including camera consoles such as the Xbox One, only his right armed movements are counted for. This is abnormal, as the remote's scoring is heavily based off the right arm. **The counted left armed movements on the Wii U usually result in an 'X'. *The beta appearance of the coach (with lime green shoes instead of teal ones) appears in Party Master modes in Just Dance 2015 and 2016, and in Uptown Funk's background and Mashup. **Even though in the Party Master for this song the coach isn't in her Beta form, the Song Switch button shows her in her Beta outfit. **The beta coach also has a different outline than the final version. Instead of being a solid outline all around her body, the outline is soft and fades towards her feet. *''Built For This'' is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T *One of the players from the Community Remix wears a robot suit resembling the ones in the background for the song. *This song's coach makes a cameo appearance in the background of Chiwawa ''in the sunglasses on the last dog. *The dancer appeared in the beta icons of some cups in Dance Quests.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-xZ_dXkHGg&feature=youtu.be&t=34m57s *In the ''Uptown Funk Mashup, the coach is not in black and white although she is in the original routine. Also, Gold Move 2 is not counted as a move. Gallery Builtforthis.jpg|''Built For This'' BuiltMU.png|''Built For This'' (Mashup) BuiltForThis cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2015'' cover Builtforthismu cover.png|Mashup Cover builtforthis_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 170.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 200188.png|Golden avatar 300188.png|Diamond avatar BuiltForThis.png|Her appearance of the PAL cover for Just Dance 2015 Image-1408715501.jpg|PAL Cover Appearance 2 Built For This - Dancer.png|Coach extraction 640px-Beta bft.png|Coach extraction 2 BuiltForThisWallpaper.jpg|YouTube video thumbnail Beta bft.png|Beta picture; different coloured belt and shoes JD2015_GAMESCOM_FINAL_BANNER_1tcm21164249.jpg|''Built For This'' with Bailando, 4x4, Problem, You Spin Me Round (Like a Record), and Love Is All bft.jpg BuiltForThisCoaachMan!.png|Coach extraction 3 BuiltForThisExt.png Built For This (PS) #2.png|''Built For This'' artwork builtforthis_pictos.png|Pictograms BetaBFTapperaceinjduprewiens.png|Beta coach in a banner becky_800.jpg|Concept art Bftcameo.png|The coach’s cameo in Chiwawa’s background combuiltforthisyay.png|Community Remix announcement Videos Becky G - Built For This Just Dance 2015 Becky G - Built For This (5 Stars) Just Dance 2015 Built For This - Robots Mash-Up (5 Stars) Built_For_This_-_Party_Master_Just_Dance_2015 Just Dance 2015 - Built For This by Becky G Community Remix Just Dance Now - Built For This 5* Just Dance 2016 - Built for This - 5 stars Built For This - Just Dance 2017 References Site Navigation de:Built For Thises:Built For Thistl:Built For This Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with Party Master Modes Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs by Becky G Category:Leaked Songs Category:Céline Baron